Picture Perfect
by aqua animosity
Summary: "I'd love to ride off in the sunset with you except neither of us own horses." Katie spends Christmas at the Burrow. Fred needs to work on his handwriting. One shot. Rated T for some teenage humor.


**A/N: Yes! An actual story! Please enjoy; I'm quite proud of this myself. I know, Christmas has past, but the idea came to me then, so deal with it. Haha. Everyone can always use a little holiday cheer :P If you review, you will be 179% more awesome and I will do my best to return the favor! **

The season of winter was coming upon Hogwarts. It was Katie Bell's favourite season for two reasons. One was, naturally, the excitement of winter break and gingerbread cookies Professor Flitwick gave out the day before break. The other was the fact that winter always looked picture perfect, at least in Katie's opinion. Katherine (Katie) Andrea Bell was what you would call a free spirit, Quiddich great, and a secret romantic. And yet, despite her so called uniqueness, she was best friends with the two greatest pranksters to ever walk the castle's corridors.

One day, when walking back to Gryffindor tower, there was a flash of ginger and Katie found herself shoved hastily in a broom closet with Fred and George.

"Hiding from Filch again?", she asked, somewhat amused.

"How'd you know Miss Katie-kins? Most people we do this to usually freak out, thinking we're trying to rape them or something.", said Fred.

"Maybe she wants us to rape her.", smirked George.

"Then it wouldn't be rape. It'd just be underage...", countered Fred.

"Guys. I am here you know. And for the record, no I don't want you to rape me; you two probably don't even have any experience to do it properly. And second, just how many people do you shove in a broom closet spontaneously?", said Katie.

"Well, none. Except for that one time we pushed Montague in one. Turned out to be a vanishing cabinet...what a shame.", said Fred.

"He turned up later didn't he? In a toilet?", said George.

"Speaking of toilets, wanna go put something in Snape's?"

"Sure. Nothing says holiday cheer like an attack on your rear!"

"Especially when you have the nerve to assign us an essay over the holidays. Stupid, miserable git."

Katie sighed. "You two are the most random people I know! Can we get out of here? We've been in here for ten minutes, and I still have to pack."

"Sure, Katie. I guess I can let you go now. After all, I'll be seeing your dashing self everyday for several weeks.", said George with a wink. This was true since Katie would be spending holiday break at the Burrow while her parents were visiting her sister, Libby, in Belgium.

Katie said goodbye and departed the closet, the twins following suit. The parted their separate ways once they reached the went to her dorm where she found her best friend Leanne working on Ancient Runes homework. Leanne, like Katie, was a pretty girl, though a bit shorter at 5'6" to Katie's 5'8". Her copper coloured hair was cut into a neat bob and complimented her hazel eyes. On the contrary, Katie had long, dark chocolate brown hair with chic side bangs that really defined her face and her hetrochromatic eyes.

Katie sighed and packed her bags. Tomorrow they would be leaving for the Burrow and something inside her just wasn't feeling right. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't going home for break, she knew her parents well enough to know this was normal, but it was whom she was going home _with._ Aside from Leanne, Fred and George Weasley were her tried and true best friends ever since she met them five years ago during the sorting. She had other friends like Alicia, Angelina, Lee, and even know-it-all Hermione. But something felt different when she was around Fred and George. She felt truly happy. None of her other friends got her into shenanigans at two AM involving the giant squid like they did. And she would often join the twins in pranking Oliver Wood back for dawn practices. Out of them both, she really couldn't pick her favourite. The twins and Katie talked about almost everything, and she could even go to them when she was upset. George was the real one who would tell you exactly what was wrong, why it's wrong, and how to fix it. Fred was more of the kind, after hearing you vent, to try and cheer you up again.

Still, despite the level of comfort they shared, something was off between her and one of them. Two years ago, in fourth year, when Oliver Wood asked her out, Fred started acting abnormal. Whenever the subject of Oliver and Katie's famous "Hogsmeade date-nights", he would suddenly look down and fiddle with his robes, contributing nothing to the conversation. Last year, when Oliver dumped Katie for Quiddich pro, Skye Hartman, Fred finally started acting normal again. Katie, being sort of oblivious to the fact that her best friend had liked her since fourth year, didn't notice this until quite recently. What she found even more shocking was that she liked him back and he knew that. She had behaved in a similar fashion when Fred dated Angelina Johnson for three weeks last year.

_Sometimes, _she thought, _I wish I had the nerve to tell him that we would make an adorable couple. He likes me, I like him, there's obviously a lot of sexual tension between us, so according to the rules of life: we're meant to be. _

Luckily, before Katie was lost amidst her thoughts, they were interrupted by Leanne. "So, you're leaving for the Burrow in 12 hours and you still haven't packed yet!"

"I'll get on it. Speaking of which, have you seen my Tutshill Tornadoes shirt? I've looked all over this room and I cannot find it!"

"Katie, love, you're wearing it."

"Can you tell I need a vacation?"

* * *

Christmas Day had arrived upon our little party at the Burrow. Of course Fred and George had woken up at 4 AM, went downstairs, screamed "PRESENTS" and refused to hush up until everyone staggered down to open them. The Burrow was decorated to look like the inside of a Christmas card and everyone, even sourpuss Percy, could not suppress a grin when they saw their illuminated tree. Santa had been extremely generous this year and everyone, including Katie, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur had a handful of presents. Needless to say, the two hours spent opening presents was a joyous affair with many happy shouts and squeals heard every time a new gift was unearthed from the small hill.

"This perfume is really unusual, Ron. Thanks."

"Ooh Bill! Ce collier est magnifique! Je t'aime!"

"Wow Harry! A Chudley Cannons hat! Cool!"

"Arthur, thank you! You know there isn't anything Gilderoy Lockhart doesn't know...except what a wonderful husband you are."

"What the heck are Canary Cremes?"

"Oh excellent! I've been wanting _Head Boys and Their Later Careers_ for ages. Thank you mother and father."

Katie's parents and sister had owled their gifts to her so she spent a considerable time opening a new camera and film, a new broomstick-Nimbus 2002, a book of charms (Katie's pet subject), and a box of Chocolate Frogs. After opening up the last box, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Katie, I think you dropped this as you were opening your camera.", said Hermione, as she Katie a small, folded up note.

"Thanks, Hermione!", Katie said as she eagerly opened the note. Unfortunately, the person who wrote it had atrocious writing and Katie had difficulty deciphering the words.

_Dearest Katherine, _

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue. _

_I know you like me. _

_I like you a lot too. _

_Please meet me outside, by the apple tree at 7 today. _

_Your partner in crime and the most devilishly handsome Weasley out there, _

_Fredrick (the Great) _

Katie sat there, sorta stunned. She knew Fred was quite direct when it came to pursuing women, but she honestly did not expect this. Fred was more of the type to catch you off guard in person, give you a compliment, then ask you out. But, as strange as it was, Katie felt bubbly and eager. She looked over at Fred, who actually blushed and looked down. Laughing, Katie chucked a Chocolate Frog at him and hit him square on the head. Just because Fred and her might have the possibility of kissing later, doesn't mean that she would stop acting like her normal self to him in the meanwhile. Well, a more flirtatious version of her normal self.

Six and a half hours later, Katie was playing a game of Wizard Chess with Charlie and losing miserably. Her pieces were scattered around the board and every time she made a move, Charlie's would come by and blow hers to smithereens. Once the clock reached 6:55, she stood up, congratulated Charlie on a good game ("I'm glad we weren't betting anything."), and headed outside to the apple tree.

No one was there. Katie would have been upset if Mrs. Weasley didn't call for Christmas dinner at exactly 7.

_That's funny, _thought Katie, _why would Fred ask to meet me when he knew that would conflict with dinner? Well... he has always been somewhat of a time dyslexic..._

The Weasley's Christmas feast was a scrumptious affair. There was ham, turkey, homemade macaroni, five different kinds of pie, and Christmas crackers. Everyone was very chatty and seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Fred. Katie noticed that he looked a little downtrodden, which was even more unusual since he and George were the ones who were the furthest from it. She made a mental note to talk to him after the dinner. In the meanwhile, she did manage to scarf down about four pieces of pie, topped with ice cream.

After dinner, once everyone was too full to do nothing but laze around or go to bed, Katie found Fred walking around outside in the snow. She crept up on him, pulled his hat down on his face, and laughed.

"Hey, you. What's shakin, bacon?", she asked.

"My butt on the dance floor. Katie, listen, that note was a dumb idea. George and Lee talked me into it. I wanted to tell you directly but they convinced me that a note was something you'd enjoy better.", he said, looking down at his boots.

"Fredrick Weasley, what in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

"The note I gave you this morning."

"Oh yeah. I was wondering about that, especially why you put 7 PM when dinner was then. I always knew you were somewhat of a time dyslexic though. No hard feelings.", Katie responded simply.

"No, Katie. Here's the thing. I thought I put 1 PM, so I was out here waiting for you. I was waiting for about an hour for you.", said Fred. He said it in somewhat of a sad tone that he rarely used, even ones that were closest to him.

Katie just stood there, agape. Could anything be more odd about today? "Are you serious? Ah Fred, I'm so sorry that you were out here for so long. And for little ol me at that. Wow. I'm kinda at a loss for words now."

"Yeah. That's why I was upset for the rest of the afternoon. After dinner, George found me, told me to quit being a pussy about it, and handed me the note. He said it looked like a 7 and that my handwriting is worse than Ickle Ronnikins. That's when it all made sense. "

"Fred, I agree with George. Your hand writing sucks."

"What? That's it? No 'I love you Fred! You're such gentleman! Let me get on my knees and...worship you! I wanna ride off into the sunset with you, get married, and produce little Freds to run around'?", he asked half-amused.

"Oh you great prat. One, I would be much more inclined to say, 'Fred. You're such a wonderful friend and I think you'd be an even better boyfriend. And I'd love to ride off in the sunset with you except neither of us own horses.' Two, that's the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done for me. Three, I'm surprised you don't show your adorable side more often. Although I'd have more competition for you and I don't think I'd like it that much." said Katie, giving Fred a warm embrace that implied anything but "just friends".

"Oh Katie. You know that if I showed my...as you girls call it, my "adorable" side more often, then you would already be dating me and then our anniversary wouldn't be on Christmas. Then, I couldn't call you the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten." said Fred, smiling a grin that Katie knew was only for her.

"Fred, you're cheesy, you're hilarious, extremely handsome, and I must admit, I think you're the snazziest guy I've ever met. I think I'll keep you around for a long time." said Katie, giving him a small kiss that said more than the past two years ever did.

The two embraced and with the surrounding swirling snow, looked picture perfect.


End file.
